Cosas por San Valentín
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Que tan malo es olvidarse del día favorito de tu novia?...¿Y si tienes que Cumplir una Lista a Cambio de que No Termine contigo?...¿Sasuke Uchiha las cumplirá ?:...::¡SasuSaku/NaruHina y Más!::..
1. Lista para Novios

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!! **_**¿Que tal? Aquí una nueva idea de San Valentín, jeje, pero "mejor tarde que nunca" ¿O no? :P**

**Aclaraciones: **_Esto es pensamiento _y esto es normal ^^

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Cosas por San Valentín._

-¿Te olvidaste de San Valentín? -Le preguntó Naruto burlón, mientras Sasuke lo miraba asesinamente -Y tú me decías que yo era un dobe...

-¡Cállate dobe! -Gruñó molesto, activando su sharingan.

-Esta bien, esta bien -Le contestó algo nervioso el rubio para calmarlo -, además...Sólo era una bromita entre amigos -Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tú no tenias que encontrarte con tu novia o algo así? -Le preguntó el peliazul mirándolo de costado, mientras intentaba disimular una gran sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó confundido, pero luego recordó de golpe lo de su cita con su novia-¡La cita con Hinata-Chan! -Gritó de golpe, abriendo los ojos a más no poder mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza -¿Porque demonios no me avisaste antes teme? -Gruñó.

-Sólo te ayudo a que no pierdas la costumbre de llegar tarde a todas tus citas con la Hyuuga -Le respondió en tono arrogante y burlón.

-Me las vas a pagar -Murmuró Naruto y Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos - ¡Por eso tú pagaras la cuenta de mi ramen! -Le dijo mientras salía corriendo del puesto de Ichiraku.

-Ese dobe nunca cambiará -Gruñó Sasuke mientras veía la gran cantidad de platos vacíos que había comido su amigo rubio.

* * *

-¿Otra vez se olvidó de San Valentín? -Le preguntó algo indignada Ino a su amiga.

-Si...-Suspiró Sakura- ...Pero lo entiendo, es que ha tenidos muchas misiones seguidas... Hablaba la pelirrosa en voz alta, mientras su Inner le gritaba _Cuando lo vea pagará caro haberse olvidado del día favorito de Sakura Haruno._

-Deja de decir idioteces frentezota -La corrigió Ino molesta -En la lista de cosas que los novios deben hacer dice explícitamente que no deben olvidarse de San Valentín -Dijo sacando una listilla blanca con letras rosas y rojas y enseñándosela.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -Le preguntó confundida y asombrada.

-La encontré entre los pantalones de Sai -Sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Y como tenías los pantalones de...? -Empezó a preguntar, pero luego hizo una mueca de asco -Mejor no me lo digas.

-No seas malpensada frente de marquesina -Gruñó Ino dándole la lista a Sakura -Pero en fin... Cómo castigo el novio debe cumplir una semana esas 7 cosas especiales de la lista, una por cada día de la semana, sin excepciones -Le explicó la rubia.

-¿Y si él no quiere?

-Terminas con él -Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ino-Cerda! -Gruñó la ojiverde sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso Sasuke-Kun es tan frío para no hacer esa listita?

-Si -Ascendió con la cabeza.

-Como quieras, yo tengo cita con Sai -Le comentó Ino entregándole las bolsas que estaba cargando a Sakura -Y frentezota... Deja las bolsas en la mesa del comedor, nos vemos -Sonrió y se perdió entre la gente.

-Ufff...Suspiró cansada mientras pensaba que hacer.

* * *

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo? -Preguntó arrogante el peliazul cruzándose de brazos, mientras se apoyaba contra una pared.

-Sasuke-Kun, sólo dime hace cuanto estamos de novios -Sonrió falsamente la kunoichi, mientras miraba la lista que le había dado Ino.

-¿Que? ¿Tú no te acuerdas?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente, sólo quiero ver que tú lo sepas -Dijo intentando sonar tranquila, pero la situación le estaba empezando a molestar.

-Hace meses.

-¿Cuántos?

-¿Para que demonios me preguntas?

-Porque quiero saber.

-Eres una molestia ¿Lo sabías? -Le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la cintura ferozmente.

-Y tú eres un arrogante -Contraatacó ella.

-¿Que es lo que te propones? -Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-Te olvidaste de San Valentín- Habló molesta

-¿Que cosa?

-El día de los enamorados.

-Hmp, sabes que estuve de misión y eso... -Comenzó a excusarse, pero en tono burlón.

-Tendrás que ser castigado -Le dijo seria, separándolo un poco.

-¿Que cosas estas diciendo? -Sasuke estaba confundido, ¿Quien sería tan idiota como para creer poder castigar a Sasuke Uchiha? Y más… ¿Quién sería tan idiota para negarle algo a él? ¿La respuesta? Sakura Haruno.

-Ino me dió una Lista para Novios -Comentó sonrojada mientras desdoblaba el papel.

-¿Yamanaka? -Preguntó levantando una ceja _-¿Porque no pudo mantener la boca cerrada?-_ Pensó molesto mientras observaba a su chica levemente sonrojada.

-Me dijo que si no querías cumplir la lista te tendría que dejar -Agregó vacilando al final.

-¿Y tu me quieres dejar? -Le preguntó con aire de superioridad.

-¿Porque lo debería de hacer? -Le contestó sonriendo divertida mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y lo tomaba de las manos-Sé que tu cumplirás con todo lo de la lista -Sonrió mientras se alejaba de él.

-¿Porque tienes tanta confianza?

-¿Sasuke Uchica tiene miedo a una listilla? -Le preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida.

-No digas idioteces.

-Saluda a Ino de mi parte -Le dijo antes de salir del cuarto del chico.

-¿Que? -Preguntó desentendido el peliazul, para después comenzar a mirar la hoja que tenía en la mano.

Se sentó en su cama y lo primero que hizo luego de leer la lista fue maldecir a cierta Yamanaka; Luego de haberse "desahogado" comenzó a pensar de nuevo en las cosas de la lista.

-Sakura esta loca si piensa que voy a hacer esas cursilerías e idioteces -Gruñó tumbándose en la cama -Pero si ella me deja sería demasiado humillante que Naruto tenga novia y yo no... Maldición...Creo que voy a tener que actuar como dice en esa maldita lista... -Gruñó, antes de convertir la lista en un avioncito y volarla hacia cualquier lado de su cuarto -... y maldito San Valentín -Volvió a maldecir molesto.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Que tal la primera parte? (si quedo muuuuy comenta igual ^^) See, esta cortitísimo pero es la primera parte (Ojalá los demás sean más largos :P)**

**Si te gustó nos seguimos leyendo, ¡Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	2. Ramo de Rosas

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Tanto tiempo, no? :P**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y más gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Reviewsito ;)**

**Acá esta la primer cosa de la lista de Sasuke, ojalá les guste!!**

**Aclaraciones: **_Cuando vean frases así son comentarios de la gente de Konoha, tipo cotilleos, o sino los pensamientos de los chicos_ y esto es lo normal :D

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos...¡A Leer!**

* * *

_Ramo de Rosas._

-¡¡¡Sasuke-Teme!!!- Lo llamó Naruto de prisa, interrumpiendo la caminata del peliazul.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Le preguntó sin ánimos mientras se daba la vuelta -¿Y que le pasó a tu cara?- Le preguntó levantando una ceja mientras miraba el ojo morado del rubio.

-No te burles, es que Neji me dijo que entrenara con él y...

-¿Siempre caes en la misma trampa del Hyuuga? -Le preguntó burlón mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No es una trampa, sólo es... -Empezó a decir enérgico Naruto, pero cuando notó a donde se dirigía su "gran amigo" paró en seco y lo miró confundido- ¿...la Florería Yamanaka? -Preguntó altamente confundido... ¿Desde cuando Sasuke se preocupaba en regalarles flores a Sakura?

-Si... ¿Cuál es el problema? -Preguntó con indiferencia mientras guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos, escondiendo la lista.

_-De seguro Neji me esta poniendo a prueba de nuevo con algo...- _Pensó Naruto mientras veía al Uchiha caminar tranquilamente hacia el local.

-¿Que te pasa? Sólo compraré algo y listo -Comentó mientras veía al rubio serio.

-Tú no eres Sasuke- Murmuró Naruto serio.

-¿Que idioteces dices? ¡Claro que soy Sasuke Uchiha dobe!- Bufó molesto.

-¡El Sasuke que conozco nunca le regalaría flores a Sakura-Chan! -Gritó Naruto a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que toda la gente que pasará se enterará de que el "chico frío y sexy de todo Konoha" le regalaría flores a su novia.

_-¡Que adorable!_

_-¿Quien será la afortunada?_

_-¡Yo quisiera tener un novio así!_

_-¿De verdad Sasuke Uchiha le regalará flores a una chica?_

Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha sintió que es tener vergüenza...

-Naruto... -Murmuró dándole una mirada asesina.

_-¿Y ahora que hice? -_Preguntó atemorizado Naruto

-¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!- Gritó Sasuke antes de que se lanzará encima a Naruto para pelear.

* * *

-¿Entonces eso le dijiste? -Sonrio Ino mientras hablaba por el teléfono.

-Si pero... ¿Crees que funcionará?- Se oyó la voz de Sakura a través del teléfono.

-Claro que si, con lo orgulloso que es no soportará perderte -Dijo burlona la rubia.

-Eso espero, así que lo primero que tendrá que hacer es pasar por tu florería... -Río la pelirrosada.

-Lo estaré esperando, y no se te olvide contarme todos los detalles, ¿Eh?

-¿Estas segura que quieres _todos los detalles_? -Le preguntó en tono pícaro.

-Pensándolo bien...- Comenzó a decir la rubia, pero algo la interrumpió.

_-¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!-_ Se escuchó el grito de Sasuke desde las calles de Konoha

-¿¡Sasuke-Kun te quiere matar!?- Preguntó Sakura preocupada al escuchar ese grito.

-No a mi -Contestó Ino y colgó, yéndose de prisa hacia la salida del local, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que Sasuke estaba peleando con Naruto -¿Que demonios les pasa? ¿Tienen nueve años? -Los rezongó Ino, y ambos se quedaron callados y quietos.

-Hmp- "Contestó" Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡El teme comenzó!- Dijo de prisa Naruto mientras señalaba al Uchiha.

-¿¡Que yo comencé!? -Gritó protestando el peliazul -¡Tú fuiste el usoratokanchi que gritó que le regalaría flores a Sakura! -Gritó aún más fuerte, y ahora más gente lo veía cautivada.

-Sasuke... Acabas de gritar que sí le regalarás flores a Sakura... -Le comentó Ino sonriendo de lado.

-Hmp... -Se cruzó de brazos, levemente sonrojado, ahora él si podía afirmar que sabía lo que era sentir vergüenza.

-Tú, a la casa de Hinata-Chan que ahora Neji esta de misión -Le ordenó la rubia a Naruto- , y tú vienes conmigo a elegir el ramo de flores para Sakura -Le ordenó a Sasuke, corrección, _le intentó_ ordenar a Sasuke.

-¿Porque crees que le compraré flores a Sakura después de todo esto? -Le preguntó arrogante luego de que Naruto se fuera.

-Sólo por una cosa- Sonrio divertida -después de quedar avergonzado en frente de la mayoría de la gente de Konoha no creo que seas tan testarudo de perder a Sakura sólo por no cumplirle un capricho -Sonreía burlona.

-... -El peliazul pareció pensarlo -...Hmp- Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar por su cuenta a la florería.

* * *

Toc toc toc...

-¿Esta Sakura? -Preguntó Sasuke tapado entre un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas luego de golpear la puerta de su casa.

-Ya la llamó -Contestó secamente el padre de Sakura, mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

_-Más le vale que le gusten las flores... -_Pensó Sasuke intentando distraerse un poco de la incomodidad que sentía, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría de golpe.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! -Sonrio Sakura mientras agarraba el gran ramo de flores con alegría -No te hubieses molestado -Dijo abrazándose al ramo con cariño.

-No lo hubiera hecho... -Pensó en voz alta arrogantemente, haciendo que la expresión de su novia cambiará de repente.

-¿Que dijiste?

-¿Yo? Nada... -Suspiró cansado, lo último que quería en ese día era otra pelea más.

-Bien, te esperaré mañana, no olvides venir a buscarme a las siete y media...

-¿Que? ¿No teníamos una misión mañana todo el día? -Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Hable con Tsunade-Sama de nuestro "problemita" y me ha dicho que esperará a que lo solucionemos -Sonrió triunfantemente.

_-Genial, ahora la Hokage esta de acuerdo con humillarme públicamente... -_Pensaba Sasuke mientras miraba las rosas.

-Como dije, te espero a las siete y media... No llegues tarde -Le dio un beso corto a causa de la gran cantidad de rosas y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Nos vemos -Contestó el chico sin pensar a que se refería con lo que le dijo mientras sonreía de lado, hasta que recordó su "amada lista"- _Nada puede ser peor que lo que pasé hoy -_Se recordó mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su casa, pero sólo por curiosidad abrió la lista para ver que seguía... Y la sonrisa que tenía se esfumó enseguida...

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!!**_** ¿Que tal quedó? Por alguna extraña razón los capítulos me salen cortos XP**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y perdón por el rastrazo (saber que dentro de poco entro a clases me seca las ideas ¬¬)**

**Espero traerles pronto el nuevo capítulo ;)**

**Nos leemos, besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	3. ¿Serenata?

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no **me pertenece, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!**_** Tanto tiempo, no? :P**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y más gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Reviewsito ;)**

**Acá esta la segunda cosa en la lista de tortura de Sasuke xD**

**Gomen por el atraso! De veras!**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

—Maldita lista, maldita Ino ¡Maldito todo!— Maldecía Sasuke Uchiha por todo el lugar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—¿Qué te pasa, teme?— Preguntó Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Iba a volver a preguntarle que le sucedía pero la mirada asesina del peliazul lo calló de golpe.

—Dobe, necesito que me ayudes. –Lo miró fijamente y hubo mucho silencio.

¿Acaso Sasuke estaba pidiendo ayuda? ¿Y le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Naruto? ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

— ¿Estas hablando en serio?— Preguntó incrédulo levantándose.

— ¿No me escuchaste?— Preguntó con arrogancia.

— Repítelo. —Lo desafió el rubio.

— ¿Vas a ayu… hacerlo?

— Repítelo. –Dijo fastidiándolo Naruto.

— Vete al demonio. — Gruñó el Uchiha desapareciendo con un "Poof".

—Aguafiestas. — Bufó Naruto dejándose caer en donde estaba.

* * *

— ¡Ino!— Sakura la estaba llamando al entrar a la florería.

— ¿Qué te pasa, frentona?

— ¡Si termino con Sasuke-kun te mato!

— ¿Qué dices?— Le preguntó pestañeando confundida.

— ¡Sasuke nunca me dará una serenata!— Dijo casi lamentándose de haberle dado esa lista.

—Bueno… Etto… ¿Sabes que Sakura? ¡Él si lo hará! –Dijo enérgica.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Una palabra, orgullo— Dijo la rubia sonriente con el dedo índice levantado.

* * *

—No lo hará. — Aseguraba Neji.

—Claro que si, después de todo es por Sakura—chan.— Decía TenTen.

—Dime, ¿Quién le llevaría serenata a una chica así?

—Cualquier chico salvo tú. — Protestó la castaña.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Y dicen que tú eres un genio…

— ¡TenTen!

— ¿Ves? ¡Así no conseguirás novia!

— ¿Que?— Preguntó muy confundido.

— ¡Hasta Sai que es emocionalmente retrasado tiene novia!

— ¡Pero es Ino!

— ¿Y? ¿Eso importa?

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Por si no lo recuerdan, sigo aquí. —Gruñó Sasuke, que por un gran error le había ido a pedir ayuda a Neji, unos de los "genios de Konoha".

— Hazlo. —Le dijo TenTen sería a Sasuke.

—El orgullo es lo primero. — La contradijo Neji.

— ¿El orgullo es lo primero?— Lo volteó a ver confundida la chica.

—Para mi si.

— ¿Por eso no has besado a ninguna chica?— Preguntó molesta y sorprendida.

—Mi orgullo es lo pri…— Había empezado a decir el ojiperla, pero TenTen no lo dejó terminar ya que lo estaba besando.

—Ya no tienes orgullo. — Sonrió victoriosa separándose de él.

— ¿Eso crees?— Preguntó sonriendo de lado, para luego besarla en un instante.

—Kuso. — Gruñó Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado incómodo, desapareciendo al momento.

* * *

Él día prácticamente se le había pasado volando, bueno, él se la había pasado desapareciendo. Había ido a buscar a Shikamaru, él chico estaba de misión con Temari por una semana. Había ido a buscar a Kiba, estaba cuidando de Hanabi ya que Hinata estaba en una cita con Naruto así que Kiba no le prestó atención. Intentó buscar a Kakashi pero este estaba buscando a Jiraiya por el "Icha-Icha Paradise" y otras cosas de que Sasuke no quiso enterarse. A Gai y a Lee ni siquiera se molesto en buscarlos, y lo mismo con Shino y Chouji. Sai andaba buscando algunas cosas para Ino, y este no se consideraba "apto para dar consejos sobre serenatas" según Sasuke, y su última esperanza se fue en Neji, quien pensaba igual que él pero termino a los besos con TenTen… ¿Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?

—Maldición. — Gruñó de nuevo mirando el reloj y agarrando "la maldita lista" según él para luego suspirar. Sólo tenía una opción y no le gustaba nada.

* * *

_TocTocToc…_

—Espero que funcione. — Pensó en voz alta luego de tocar la puerta.

—Sasuke-kun. — Sonrió Sakura al verlo vestido con un traje negro, pero algo le llamó la atención.— ¿Y tú guitarra para la serenata?

—Etto… Eso lo dejaré para lo último, ahora te llevaré a una…— No quería decirlo, le sonaba demasiado cursi e idiota pero tenía que decirlo. —Cena romántica.—Finalizó casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Esperame aquí, iré a cambiarme. —Le dijo haciéndolo pasar a su casa mientras ella se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Me las pagarás caro, Sakura. — Pensaba de un modo… Poco sano… mientras veía a la chica subir las escaleras con prisa.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!**_** ¿Que tan mal quedó? Espero que no tanto Cx Esta hecho de corrido porque en un rato tengo que dar prueba de física y biología... Desenme suerte porfas!  
**

**Perdón por el retrazo… de nuevo… Pero andaba sin ganas!  
**

**Acorto los comentarios por acá, ya que son las 4: 50 AM y no estudie nada para unas pruebas que tengo que dar -.-u  
**

**Nos leemos, besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD **


End file.
